A Cat Named Rose
by Sunnykisses
Summary: Post 'Age of Steel'. Rose is confused and sad after her visit in the parallel world, and all the Doctor wants to do is see if he can help.


**The Cat Named Rose**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**A/N: I read this utterly amazing fanfiction named **_**Connection**_** by Spoons1899. It was the best fanfiction I've ever read and I recommend that you read it! After reading it, I was inspired. This takes place after 'The Age Of Steel.' **

* * *

_11 p.m._

Rose stood where she was, watching her best friend walk away from her, forever. "Mickey," She whimpered, tears falling freely from her cheeks onto the ground. Mickey didn't look back, neither did Jake. Rose bowed her head and let out a shaky breath.

"From zero to hero," The Doctor muttered, suddenly behind her, his arms on her shoulders, as he let her lean against him. Rose nodded, sniffling. "C'mon," He whispered to her, and they walked towards the TARDIS. Opening the door for her, the Doctor let Rose in first, taking one last look at the parallel world, a place he knew he should have never taken Rose.

"Meow," The growl was sudden and scared, and the Doctor jumped in surprise. Rose, Jackie's cat, scurried past the Doctor, disappearing. The cat named Rose. The Doctor smiled cheekily before stepping inside the TARDIS.

* * *

_3 a.m._

The Doctor was jolted awake by the sound of a loud bang. Thinking something was wrong with the TARDIS, the Doctor jumped out of bed and out the door into the hall. The Doctor was mistaken, however, the TARDIS was fine. "Rose?" The Doctor called, for he suddenly realised how long the shower had been going, and Rose took fairly quick showers. Fearing for Rose he ran to the bathroom door, banging loudly on it with his fists. "Rose? ROSE?" No answer. Frustrated, the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and sonicked the door, all modesty aside.

Hastily, the door flung open, and the Doctor was relieved to find Rose was alright. She was sitting in the shower, curled up in a corner, trembling and crying. The Doctor's heart broke. Noticing how every bottle of shampoo and soap had fallen and were sprawled on the floor, he realised where the bang had come from. "Rose," He said, closing the door and slowly walking towards the shower door. She couldn't hear him, of course. She didn't look like she saw him, either.

The Doctor opened the door, still dressed in his pajamas, and sat down by his trembling love. They sat in silence for minutes, and the Doctor wondered what he could do, and why she was so sad. The water fell like beads on their bodies, the Doctor's hair becoming dark and damp. Finally, she acknowledged him, slowly inching closer to him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"My mother is dead," She said, her hands shaking slightly. The Doctor wrapped his arms protectively around her, letting Rose fill the gap between them. "No, Rose, that was not your mother," He reassured her. "That Jackie was from a parallel world, she was not your Jackie."

"Why does she look the same, then?" Rose asked, and the Doctor looked down at her. Yes, Rose knew that answer, she didn't need the Doctor explaining it. "Mickey is gone. Rickey is dead. My father is alone." She rambled, obliviously rubbing in guilt. The Doctor cringed. "And the parallel me is actually a cat. A cat named Rose," She let out a giggle.

Surprised, the Doctor laughed too. "Oh, Rose," The Doctor adjusted himself, as the water was beginning to get into his eyes, and pressed his forehead to Rose's, both closing their eyes in exhaustion. The Doctor opened his slightly, looking down at Rose's naked body, the water droplets resting on top. He kissed her shoulder, his head now resting on it. Rose let her head lean back against the wall as the Doctor caressed her shoulders with his lips. Slowly, his fingers moved down towards her arms, which were crossed defiantly across her chest, and he untangled them, kissing each finger delicately.

His own fingers reached Rose's breasts, taking the warm mounds in his hands and gently rubbing with his thumb. His hands flicked over a nipple and Rose moaned in pleasure. She lifted his head gently off her shoulder and pressed her lips to his. The Doctor's hands flew up immediately and wrapped around her back, pulling her tighter against him. The kiss was slow, their mouths moving to the same rhythm, their tongues exploring each other. Rose let her mouth open wider, and both the Doctor and some water flushed in. Rose turned away to cough, slightly separating herself from the Doctor.

Annoyed, the Doctor turned off the water, his pajamas now soaked, and captured her mouth again. Sure, the two had kissed and made love before, the the urgency in this kiss was new to Rose. Rose began to slide up the wall, holding the Doctor by the waist and standing him up. The Doctor never stopped kissing her, his hands low on her waist, his fingers daringly brushing against her arse. Rose jumped in surprise at the naughty gesture, and the Doctor took advantage, picking her up off her feet and carrying her out of the shower, still dripping wet. Rose took advantage of the Doctor and began to unbutton his damp shirt, slowly and precisely. The Doctor's eyes never left hers as they walked backwards into the Doctor's room. Rose peeled off his shirt and kicked open the door at the same time.

The Doctor set her down on a chair and shimmied down his trousers. Rose spread her legs, letting the Doctor fit into the space so he could capture her mouth again. Rose twitched with annoyance in the small chair, and ripped off the Doctor's boxers. Now both completely naked, the Doctor,too, realised the gap was too big between them and picked her up again, determined that she wouldn't walk. As her breasts pressed against his chest, the Doctor gently walked over to his bed and laid her down.

It was not a surprise to Rose that she was on the bottom. The Doctor always liked to take charge, plus he thought that this way was more comfortable for Rose. Rubbing herself against him, Rose wrapped an arm around his neck and brought her lips onto his, one last time before the Doctor slipped a finger inside her wet heat. Rose gasped and threw her head back as he added another finger. The Doctor watched his fingers slide in and out of her, and, bravely, added one last finger. Rose screamed quickly in surprise. _Was that possible? _

She ripped out his fingers, suddenly needing more than just fingers. The Doctor knew it too. He looked at his wet fingers, slowly wiping them off on her breasts, and then licking her juices off, tweaking her nipples as he did. Rose gasped, the Doctor was never this brave. She tugged on his hair and he bit her nipple, pleading with her to wait.

He moved his gentle hands down to her thighs, slowly spreading her legs, and teasing her entrance. Rose tugged on his sex-tousled hair, and he entered her. Rose yelped. The Doctor didn't stop, however. He just slammed into her again, each thrust more desperate and passion-filled than the others, as he filled her with his length. Rose locked her eyes with the Doctor, though her vision was becoming hazy.

He pushed her over the edge, and she screamed again, never had she felt this good. The Doctor hesitated, knowing she was done, although he wasn't. Rose knew it too, and she looked at him, panting, before finally touching his cheek. "Do it, come for me," She whispered before he started to thrust again, fast and deep, as passionate as the others had been. He could feel how tight she was, and every time he filled her it became harder to do it again. Rose knew it too. She gently pushed him down and began to ride him, now on top.

It wouldn't take much longer now. Though the Doctor was frustrated he couldn't do it on his own, he could barely think, the beautiful goddess Rose was riding him like a pro. Rose let him take over and finally, his seed released into her body. They both gasped and fell onto the bed together. A tangle of limbs and sweat. "Oh, Doctor," Rose panted, arching her body so that the Doctor's head rested on her shoulder again.

"Meow," A cat scurried across the floor, into the Doctor's closet. He began to get up, but Rose pushed him gently back down. "She can wait," She whispered. "How did she-"

Rose shrugged. "Rose knows what she wants." She muttered seductively before nestling in him again, falling asleep in his open arms.


End file.
